witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Open Sesame: The Safecracker
/ ?? |Level = 34 |Previous = Open Sesame! |Next = Open Sesame: Witcher Seasonings Open Sesame: Breaking and Entering Open Sesame! |Enemies = Bandits |Starting_icon = novigrad |Type = main hos |Name = Open Sesame: The Safecracker}} is a main quest in the for . Walkthrough Recruiting Casimir When you reach Casimir Bassi he will try to blow himself up because his wife was cheating on him. You will have 4 options to pick from, first 2 will just make him kill himself, if you pick the 3rd Geralt will mock him and it will start a fight, but will save his life. If you use Aard during the fight it will put out his torch. Last option is the trusty Axii (requires Delusion Level 2). Regardless if you convince him to come down, he will offer his services, unless you tell him "you will be in touch" in which case he will demand you recruit him right away, if not he will blow himself up. If you accept him however the quest ends. Recruiting Quinto If Casimir commits suicide, Quinto will be your only option left. However if you just prefer him then he is not far from the Herbalist's Hut, so it's a good idea to start with him before anything else. Quinto is in the hands of Hans of Cidaris if you did Contract: The Creature from Oxenfurt Forest then you already met him, he will ask you to pay 200 for releasing him. However, if you demanded more money during the contract he will be less than happy to see you and demand 400 . You can haggle with him to lower the price, it works the same like with contracts only this time you will be trying for a lower price instead of higher. You can also insult him and then fight him to free Quinto or play Gwent, but if you lose in either you pick the price is doubled further. Regardless how you do it once Quinto is freed he will be at your disposal. You can recruit him right away or tell him that you don't need him yet. If you tell him to wait he will tell you that you can meet him at the Oxenfurt gate at midnight, you can go recruit Casimir now instead. If however you recruit him right away the quest ends. Journal entry :Vaults are, as a rule, difficult to enter. Their metal-plated doors must either be teased open in silence by a skilled safecracker – or blown to smithereens by a demolitions expert. The unequalled master of the first method was Quinto, the best safecracker north of the Yaruga. The go-to specialist for the second was Casimir Bassi, a dwarf hailing from Mahakam. :If Geralt recruits Quinto: ::Geralt decided on Quinto. Hans of Cidaris was holding the man captive, so Geralt first had to free him... though once he did, he had the impression the famed safecracker could have waltzed out of his prison at any time without his help. The ease with which Quinto opened his cell's lock boded well for his chances of cracking open the door to the Borsodis' vault. :If Geralt recruits Casimir: ::Geralt chose to recruit Casimir to join his crew. Expecting to have to persuade the dwarf to abandon his idyllic family life, Geralt found himself instead convincing the dwarf to cling to any life at all. Abandoned by his wife, Casimir was set on exploding himself and his wrecked home in a spectacularly effective suicide – until he heard the witcher's offer. Objectives * Convince Casimir to take part in the robbery. * If you taunted Casimir into a fight: ** Defeat Casimir. * Go to the mercenaries' camp and talk to Quinto. * If you tell Hans you'll be back: ** Convince Hans to free Quinto. * If you taunt Hans into a fight: ** Defeat Hans in a fistfight. * If you invite Hans to a game of Gwent and win, ** Defeat Hans (150 ), no payment * If you postpone telling Quinto about the job: ** Meet with Quinto at the Academy gate at midnight to recruit him. Notes *The safecracker you choose will make a difference in who you have to fight at the end of Open Sesame! depending on who you side with. Regardless of your choice, Casimir will choose to remain loyal to Ewald, while Quinto accepts Horst's offer and betrays him. *When attempting to recruit Quinto, the player will be forced to deal with Hans of Cidaris, the main contract giver of the Contract: The Creature from Oxenfurt Forest. If the quest has been completed prior and Hans was forced to pay Geralt an additional amount to the agreed bounty from the contract, he will be furious over the incident and will double the amount of crowns (400 (40 ) from 200 (20 )) needed to relinquish Quinto to Geralt. Geralt will however have the opportunity to negotiate to lower the price even further, settle this over a game of Gwent, or taunt Hans into a fight. Win, and the price is waived entirely; lose, and the price is doubled once further (800 (80 )). *To recruit Casimir, the player may use Axii (40 ) or taunt him to start a fight. Trivia *The name "Quinto" is possibly a reference to a safecracker Henryk Kwinto from polish film "Vabank". Category:Hearts of Stone quests